<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses and Violets by Junebug_979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522884">Roses and Violets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979'>Junebug_979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay Twilight, Role Reversal, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is the one who saves Bella from the monsters in Port Angeless. </p><p>or</p><p>Another installment of Gay Twilight. </p><p>Think of it as a role reversal for Edward and Rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses and Violets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get in the car. Now!" There was no hesitation in her voice and I sprinted without a thought.</p><p>From the front seat I could see her, her blond hair wispy in the wind. Her face was set in a sneer I knew all too well in biology and her hands were fists at her sides.</p><p>I couldn't hear what was being said but the guys' faces were <em>pale</em> and they started to run away. It wasn't more than a minute later that she hopped in her red BMW and backed up before doing a quick U-turn.</p><p>My fingers were glued to the insides of my thighs and my face was pale, too pale. I probably looked half dead and I didn't care.</p><p>"H–how did you know where to find me?" Her face was closed off but exquisite as always her eyes were trained on the road and her fingers tightened on the wheel.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I pressed. Her shoulders were practically up to her ears and I could feel her rage even if it wasn't directly targeted at me.</p><p>She laughed then. A harsh, cutting laugh that could've cut glass. But still her head tilted back just so and the long column of her neck was exposed for a brief second.</p><p>This was <em>not</em> the time to be gay. I had almost died and here I was debating if her neck smelled as good as her hair.</p><p>I could feel my face heating up. And just as my luck would have it, she turned and looked at me right then.</p><p>"You almost got attacked by those…" she curls her lips in a snarl. "Those fucking disgusting excuses for human beings and you're asking if <em> I'm </em>okay?" She growled.</p><p>Her tone was incredulous but surprised. Her full lips finished in a pout and I willed myself not to look at them.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I whined.</p><p>She looked at me, surprised.</p><p>"And now you're apologizing? Seriously Bella, where is your self preservation? They could have killed you. Do you get that?" Her voice rose as she built up steam and I couldn't help but unleash my own rage.</p><p>"Of course I know that, Rose! I'm not stupid, much to your disbelief. I know what could have happened. I was remembering those self defense moves when you showed up out of nowhere!"</p><p>"And you're angry with me. For saving you." </p><p>She said it so matter of fact that I debated pulling out my hair in frustration. </p><p>"Stop being so condescending! I'm not fucking angry you saved me. I'm thankful. Really." She looked at me then, eyes wide at my curse word, but I didn't care enough to be embarrassed. "But if you really just saved me to belittle me and to explain how you knew where I was then you really should've let me handle it on my own."</p><p>I turned to stare out my window, my arms crossed over my chest. I noticed that we were turning down my street.</p><p>She parked her car in front of Charlie's but I stayed exactly where I sat, my embarrassment for being so upfront about my anger and curiosity to know her, trapping me.</p><p>I heard a sigh come from her before I felt her tap my shoulder.</p><p>"I'm not leaving until you explain this to me. All of this. I'm tired of this. You can't save me one day and then act as if I'm nothing the next, I deserve better." </p><p>But my voice was wavering and as she gently tucked her gloved fingers under my chin to get me to look at her I could feel my heart skip a beat, she was so beautiful it hurt to look at.</p><p>"I know." She whispered. Her eyes were open and earnest. I could feel every cell of my body aching to move closer. To tell her to let me in. To beg her to give me a chance. </p><p>"We're in front of your house. I'll tell you my story, Bella, and answer every question as open and honest as I can. But.." she looked down as she moved her hand from my chin to my hand that now laid on my lap.</p><p>"But…?" I prompted.</p><p>"But I wish someone was there to give me the option to walk away. So if this ever becomes too much to handle, you're free to go inside your home. I won't hold it against you or be angry or treat you unfairly." She squeezed my hand slightly. </p><p>I looked down at our hands, barely touching. I looked up to see her watching me intently and held my breath as I nodded in understanding.</p><p>"I want you to know I won't walk away from this." I swallowed as I took her hand in both of mine. "I hope you know that it goes both ways." I took the glove and pinched it from the tip of her middle finger. I could hear our breaths hitch as I tugged it off.</p><p>We were wary of each other. Her eyes glancing down at my hand then at me and vice versa, as our hands seemed to act on their own.</p><p>I could barely breathe as her icy palm pressed against my clammy one.</p><p>As our fingers threaded together, I looked up and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."</p><p>She laughed, a real genuine loud laugh that made her teeth shine in the dark and her black eyes brighten to yellow. "Trust me, it's for your benefit as much as mine." She smiled wide, and squeezed my hand a little.</p><p>"You're beautiful." The words tumbled out before I could think them and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks in horror. </p><p>If Jess and Angela knew.. "Holy crow! Angela and Jessica! We left them at the restaurant!</p><p>Roaslie's eyes, which had grown wide before becoming soft at my outburst, looked at me with a tenderness that made me almost scream. Screw Jess and Angie I'd tell them later.</p><p>"They're well aware you were with me. Alice–you know what, I'll explain later." She said at my confusion at the mention of her sister. "She's with them, gossiping away."</p><p>"Okay." Was my only reply.</p><p>We both knew where this conversation was headed. In so many ways I'd declared myself and she had as well, but this made it official. </p><p>"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She whispered as she squeezed my hand a bit tighter. "You've changed my world in so many ways and you don't know it." Her eyes glistened as if she wanted to cry, but wouldn't... or couldn't.</p><p>"But I want to." I interjected quickly. Afraid she'd change her mind about being honest.</p><p>"I know." She replied solemnly. She gave me a soft smile before looking away.</p><p>"Now where to begin.." She had a far away look in her eye as if she were not here with me in this car at the moment. "In 1914 I lived in Rochester, New York. I had two young brothers. My mother, she was a housewife. My father worked in a bank. His job helped my family become wealthy during the Great depression." She paused for a moment, taking my hand back in hers and looking to me once more. "I was beautiful, constantly praised. Making me vain and self-centered as a result."</p><p>I listened quietly, absorbed in her past… imagining the story in my mind.</p><p>"My parents took pride in my looks, which I enjoyed. My father took pleasure in buying me beautiful clothes, my friends, if you could call them that…" she smirked and looked towards the window. </p><p>"I loved their envy, and the admiration of every man that I passed by. The result of all that attention was this, what you see everyday at school, I'm self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic."</p><p>I tried my best not to protest.</p><p>"However, unlike my social climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status. I was just happy in the knowledge that I was Rosalie Hale, and that I was <em> very </em> beautiful. I was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but I hardly saw them so it didn't bother me <em> much. </em>"</p><p>"What were they like back then?" I asked, wonder in my voice.</p><p>"Edward, well he was the same as he is today… broody, sullen, constipated look on his face?"<br/><br/>I chuckled at that, Edward did tend to be all those things. </p><p>"I was never around Esme or Carlisle though, so I didn't know them that well.. Anyway, where was I… oh right. One day, my mother had me dress up to deliver my father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of me, and it worked." She sighed.</p><p>I guess this where the story gets hard for her. I rubbed her shoulder in the hopes of comforting her a little. She turned towards me and gave me a small smile, she grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers together.</p><p>"Royce King II sent roses to me and, after making a comment that my eyes were like violets, I began receiving them as well. Our relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. We became engaged and one week before our wedding, I visited my good friend Vera, who I envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband came home and kissed her, I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by my thoughts swirling in my mind about my loveless relationship, I stumbled across my drunk fiancée and his equally drunk friends." </p><p>She stopped then, unable to finish. At that point, she didn't need to. I could read between the lines. She looked at me, pleading. </p><p>"You don't have to finish tonight." I whispered, not wanting to break the spell.</p><p>She sighed in relief. "Thank you, Bella. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. That story is just too painful to relive." I hugged her tightly, ignoring her cold body for now.</p><p>My eyes stumbled to the clock on her dash. "Oh my gosh, It's getting so late! Charlie will be worried about me. I have to go inside. Can we sit together at lunch tomorrow?" </p><p>She rolled her eyes, playfully, seemingly already recovering after telling me about her painful past. "Sure, Bella. See you later." </p><p>I smiled and leaned forward slowly, giving her room to move away if she wanted to. She didn't. Our lips met in a lingering kiss, filled with passion. Her lips were ice cold, mine were warm, but that didn't bother me. I pulled back after a few moments. </p><p>When I looked at her her eyes were closed still and then they opened. They were bright gold. A color that ment she was in a good mood. I noticed the pattern, black eyes bad mood, gold eyes good mood.</p><p>"Goodnight, Rose." I caressed her cheek softly and she leaned into my touch and then sighed.</p><p>I finally opened the car door and got out. I made my way to the front door silently and turned around when I made it.</p><p>I smiled and waved, she waved back, then backed out of the driveway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm new to the whole Rosalie and Bella. I'm normally a reader not a writer. But I'd thought I would contribute a one shot story at the very least. I hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>